


A Siblings Bond

by Skylight369



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Nightmares, One-Shot, Post How To Train Your Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylight369/pseuds/Skylight369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon raids are now over which gives everyone the opportunity to sleep peacefully for once. Well...not everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Siblings Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Will post 'dragon: riders of berk' and 'dragon: defenders of berk' soon, but for now enjoy this one-shot. I got inspiration by reading stories where Hiccup wakes up from nightmares and is then comforted by his dad. Enjoy and review! :)

It has been a week since the final battle of the dragons’ nest and the Berkians and the dragons have been living peacefully together ever since. It took a while for the Vikings to get use to the new change, especially with their instincts desperately shouting at them to pick up a weapon and fight. But they have managed and everything is now perfect in Berk.

Well _almost_ everything.

At the Haddock household, fifteen year old Hicca laid in bed with her eyes open. She looked to her side and saw Midnight, her night fury dragon, sound asleep. Everyone was at this time. With the dragon raids over, everyone could get proper sleep. There was nothing to worry about anymore.

But Hicca knew better.

She slowly got up and tip-toed out of her room, being careful not to wake up the sleeping dragon, and made her way to her brothers’ room. She could hear a familiar whimper, which confirmed her suspicions. She slowly opened the door and found that Toothless was wide awake and close to her brothers’ bed, trying to comfort his rider who seemed to be in distress. When the dragon saw the Haddock girl walking towards the bed, he moved away to give her space.

“Hiccup.” She said softly, nudging her brother to wake him up. “Hiccup.”

Her brother shot up from the bed, breathing heavily as if he swam a great distance in the ocean. He blinked his eyes as he realized where he was. “Oh hey, sis. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“It’s fine. I wasn’t sleeping any way.” Hicca said.

Hiccup just sat there on his bed, not making eye contact with his sister. Realizing that her brother is not going to fall back to sleep immediately, Hicca then got on his bed. Hiccup didn’t say anything as he made room for her. Because of their small sizes the two of them could easily lie down together on a single bed.

“So was the nightmare about the leg, the battle or our former lives?” Hicca asked.

“All three.” Hiccup admitted. “I just- I can’t get over them! I keep getting these sensations on my stump and when I look down, I’m reminded that I only have one foot. And the flashbacks. They won’t stop haunting me! They’re there all the time and I’m letting it get to me. And I just hate myself for it because I feel really weak.” Tears started coming down his face. “And now I’m crying. Great! I’m just glad that everyone else is asleep right now.”

“Hiccup, what you’re going through is normal. Its post traumatic stress disorder and phantom pain combined. Those two things alone are not easy to handle.”

“I know, I’m just trying my hardest to stay strong about it. I have to be. I’m going to be next in line for chief and after what we showed everyone, they are going to have high expectations for me. What would they think if they could see me right now acting so weak and vulnerable?”

Hicca was silent as she listened to her brother unload his thoughts and feelings. She then spoke up. “At the battle, after you and Toothless fell into the flames, Midnight and I rejoined everyone else and we went to look for you. When we found only Toothless, we thought that you were dead. No one held on to their tough vikingness. Dad was even down on his knees. Some of the toughest and the strongest Vikings were crying at your supposed death. I even saw Snotlout shed a tear, although he would never admit it. People do feel pain, whether they admit it or not.”

Hiccup stared at the ceiling. Hicca could tell that her brother was listening to her, but still had some doubt in himself. “Hiccup look at me.” Hiccup did so. “Do you remember the Final Exam, where you had to kill a Monstrous Nightmare?”

“Hard to forget.”

“You went against an entire villages’ belief that has been held for generations! You tried to show them the impossible even though we both knew well that it wouldn’t be warmly received. Do you remember what I said to you before Astrid came?”

“Dad always tells us that sometimes a chief needs to make hard choices, which people may not agree on, based on what he believes in.” Hiccup quoted.

“You did just that. That was really brave and it was something I could never do. I couldn’t even tell dad that I want to be a healer. You are strong enough to handle this, Hiccup. You just need time to. This won’t go away instantly. And you also need to know that you don’t have to face this alone. You have me, dad, Toothless, Midnight, Gobber and the others there for you.”

Hiccup smiled at that. “Thanks Hicca. Did I ever tell you that you’re the best sister ever?”

Hicca rolled her eyes. “Duh! Obviously I am!”

The next morning, Stoick woke up and got ready for another day of chiefdom. Before he left, he went to check on his children. He first went to Hiccups’ room. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find not only Toothless there, but also Midnight.

“I thought you would be with Hicca.” Stoick said to the female Night Fury.

Midnight jerked her head towards Hiccups’ bed. Stoick looked at the bed and found both Hiccup and Hicca sleeping there, peacefully. The chief couldn’t help but smile at the sight. ‘Reminds me of when they were just small kids. Well smaller.’ He then turned to the dragons “Watch after them.” He said before he left.


End file.
